Ce qui se passe dans l'ombre de Poudlard
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS sur les personnages d'Harry Potter. Tout genres... Victimes : Severus Rogue, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, James Potter, Blaise Zabini...
1. Chapter 1

**Ce qui se passe dans l'ombre de Poudlard.**

 **Présentation :**

Amis lecteurs de tout horizons, bonjour !

Vous vous demandez ce qui se cache derrière ce titre énigmatique ? Et bien de tout... Vous voilà bien avancez, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus sérieusement, ceci est un recueil d'OS, sans ordre chronologique précis, ni genre particulier (quoique avec moi vous trouverez surtout de l'humour, mais vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'un truc bien sombre... ), mais tous sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

Au début de chaque OS, je vous préciserait le genre, le(s) personnage(s) incriminé(s), le titre et un petit résumé.

Mais histoire que vous vous y retrouviez facilement, et puissiez faire votre tri personnel, vous retrouverez les titres et résumés ci-dessous.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, même si vous n'avez pas aimé (promis je ne mords pas). Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes (ou Guest) seront sur un forum qui leur ai spécialement dédié et dont le lien est sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

Lili.

* * *

 **1/ La recette secrète de Severus Rogue.**

Severus Rogue a les cheveux gras ce n'est un secret pour personne ! Quiconque le côtoie peut le constater. Mais pourquoi ? Telle est la véritable question. PAS DE COUPLE. Humour !

 **2/ Cache-cache.**

Quand Harry arrive au 12 square Grimaud, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire une partie de cache-cache... PAS DE COUPLE. Humour léger.

 **3/ Complexe et solution.**

Draco Malfoy a un complexe... enfin complexe est un bien grand mot... En tout cas, il n'était pas dit qu'un Malfoy laisserait la nature le désavantager ainsi ! Reste à trouver une solution... acceptable. PAS DE COUPLE. Humour !

 **4/ James et la purée.**

Quand James relève un défi ardu : faire de la purée sans avoir recours à la magie. Humour. James/Lily.

 **5/ Des rails.**

Il n'a qu'à suivre les rails... Juste suivre les rails... C'est la seule chose à faire. Jusqu'à ce le train déraille... DM. No couple. Angst.

 **6/ Princesse Draco.**

Suite à une altercation avec Draco Malfoy, le trio d'or compare le serpentard à Princesse Sarah. Mais Draco n'a-t-il pas tout d'une princesse ? No couple. POV divers. Humour.

 **7/ Tout est une question de choix.**

La vie est une succession de choix. Et si ceux que l'on croyait insignifiants ne l'étaient pas tant que ça ? No couple. POV Neutre. Humour.

 **8/ Les joies des urgences.**

Suite à une décision ministérielle, Draco se retrouve à faire un stage dans un hôpital moldu. Humour. No couple.


	2. La recette secrète de Severus Rogue

**Titre** : La recette secrète de Severus Rogue.

 **Auteure** : Lilicat (qui d'autre aurait ce genre d'idée à la con ? Donnez des noms !)  
 **Bêta** : A l'heure actuelle, aucune idée

 **Rating** : K (oui c'est bas, mais ça ne vaut pas plus)

 **Disclamer** : J.K Rowling est l'unique personne à tirer un profit pécunier de l'existence des ses personnages et de leur univers. Personnellement, je fais ça gratuitement.

 **Avertissement** : Bon, vous commencez à me connaître (quoique dans ce fandom là pas trop encore). Mais pour faire bref, c'est une bêtise... oui, oui, ne cherchez rien de sérieux ou d'approfondi, c'est juste une bêtise qui m'est venue en tête lors d'une discussion capillaire avec Aiko no Tani !

Bonne lecture.

Lili.

* * *

 **La recette secrète de Severus Rogue.**

Severus Rogue vérifia pour la énième fois son chaudron, s'assurant que les ingrédients bouillonnaient bien tous ensemble. Il huma d'un flair connaisseur la fumée émanant de sa mixture, un sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres extrêmement fines à l'odeur plus que satisfaisante venant titiller son odorat connaisseur. Quiconque serait entré dans le bureau personnel du maître des potions de Poudlard en cet instant aurait eu la nausée, mais le sombre professeur n'en avait cure et se délectait de cette nauséabonde fragrance, signe de nombreux jours de tranquillité pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et se prépara tranquillement un thé en attendant que son mélange refroidisse. Il profita des derniers bouillons de sa mixture pour regarder par la fenêtre, dont le carreau était rendu flou par la pluie tombant sans cesse. Un soupir lui échappa. Et dire qu'à la fin de ses études il avait sérieusement envisagé de s'exiler dans un pays au climat plus sec que l'Écosse ! Si Lucius et Voldemort ne l'avait pas presque supplié, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques et serait parti à l'autre bout du monde se dorer la pilule sur une plage déserte... et ensoleillée !

Personne n'imaginait à quel point rester ici même, en Écosse, dans ce foutu Royaume-Uni, lui avait coûté ! Certes, son amour pour Lili Evans (il n'avait jamais réussi à l'appeler Potter), expliquait en partie son sacrifice. Oui, parce que là, on parlait bel et bien de sacrifice ! Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Lucius, ce foutu Serpentard, l'avait convaincu de son utilité à la cause du Seigneur des ténèbres, lequel lui avait lui-même assuré que la victoire ne pouvait se faire sans sa supérieure intelligence.

Bref, tout un concours de circonstances l'avait amené à rester dans ce pays merdique à souhait. Non, Severus ne détestait pas viscéralement le Royaume-Uni... Il le détestait capillairement ! Notez la nuance ! Oui, parce que si chaque cellule du corps du maître des potions de Poudlard étaient anglaises, ses cellules capillaires, elles, ne semblaient en faire qu'à leur tête.

L'entêtement des ses cheveux l'avait poussé à créer cette recette unique, et totalement exclusive (pas question qu'il partage son savoir sur ce sujet avec qui que se soit), de shampoing. La recette était somme toute assez simple et assez courte à faire. Harry Potter lui-même la réussirait les yeux bandés, c'est dire ! Cependant, il lui avait fallu de longs mois pour arriver à trouver l'équilibre parfait.

Tout d'abord, amener un litre d'huile d'olive à ébullition. Il était parfaitement possible d'utiliser de l'huile de tournesol ou de colza pour la recette, mais l'huile d'olive apportait un léger arôme en plus. Puis y rajouter doucement un kilo de beurre coupé en fine lamelles. Une fois sûr que le beurre était bien dissous dans l'huile, y plonger cinq cent milligrammes de graisse de canard et cinq cent milligrammes de graisse d'oie.

Porter le tout à ébullition, et laisser bouillir cinq minutes, en touillant toutes les trente secondes. Au bout des cinq minutes, plonger un kilo de saindoux dans la préparation, laisser fondre, puis y rajouter un kilo de margarine. Laisser mijoter deux à trois minutes, y ajouter quelques gouttes d'huile essentielle de lavande et laisser à feu doux durant très exactement une minute et trente six secondes. Éteindre le feu et verser encore chaud dans des bouteilles de shampoing préalablement vidées et soigneusement nettoyées.

Le sifflement strident de la bouilloire retenti, sortant Severus de ses pensées. D'un pas vif, il alla sortir le récipient du feu et en versa le contenu dans une tasse où reposait sagement un sachet de thé. Il reposa la bouilloire sur un pan de la mini-kitchenette installée dans ses appartements personnels au sein du noble et ancestral château de Poudlard. En attendant que son thé infuse, il se dirigea vers son chaudron.

Y plongeant un doigt, il en estima la température : c'était encore suffisamment chaud pour ne pas durcir, et plus assez bouillant pour faire fondre le plastique de ses flacons. Il maudit intérieurement l'imbécile qui avait inventé le PVC, et de ce fait banni les flacons en verre, l'obligeant ainsi à attendre que sa mixture refroidisse un peu. D'un geste sûr et entraîné il se saisit de sa louche et versa, à l'aide d'un entonnoir, sa potion dans des bouteilles vertes. Une fois son chaudron vidé, il regarda d'un œil satisfait la vingtaine de bouteilles qui s'alignaient sagement sur son bureau, transformé depuis longtemps en plan de travail

Voilà, avec ça il était paré ! Il pouvait faire face à une année entière sous le climat humide et pluvieux de l'Écosse. Parce que c'était facile de vivre sous une pluie quasi permanente quand on avait les cheveux raides ! Mais allez donc ne pas avoir l'air ridicule quand on a les cheveux qui frisent ! Parce que oui, c'était là le plus grand secret de Severus Rogue, terrible maître des potions, chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard : il frisait !

Enfant il avait longtemps était comparé à un caniche. Et encore, les caniches frisaient moins que lui ! C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait inventé cette recette de shampoing assez peu orthodoxe. Avec ça, sa sombre chevelure devenait totalement étanche à l'eau, et empêchant tout frisottis disgracieux. Encore plus efficace qu'un sortilège ! Au fil du temps il avait perfectionné sa recette, y rajoutant toujours plus de gras ! Peu lui importait qu'on dise qu'il ait les cheveux gras et sales, c'était le seul, l'unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas ressembler à un membre des Jackson Five.

Et surtout, c'était résistant à toute sorte de sortilège de lavage, de nettoyage et d'arrosage ! Ses cheveux étaient tellement gras que même la magie ne pouvaient les atteindre ! James Potter, Sirius Black and Co avaient à de nombreuses reprises tenté de résoudre son "problème" capillaire. Sans succès, pour son plus grand bonheur. Autant dire que si sa recette avait survécu aux maraudeurs, elle pouvait survivre à tout ! Et ça rajoutait un petit plus à son charisme de professeur machiavélique !

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

C'est venu d'une grande discussion capillaire avec Aiko no Tani. Et voilà ce que ça peut donner dans mon esprit tordu, et légèrement ... comment dire... étrange ? Oui, définitivement étrange XD.

En espérant que ça vous a amusé quand même un peu.

Toute les réponses aux reviews anonymes (ou Guest) seront sur mon profil.

Lili.


	3. Cache-Cache

**Titre :** Cache-cache.

 **Auteur :** Lilicat.

 **Genre :** Family.

 **Pairing :** Pas de pairing.

 **Disclamer:** Ni les personnages, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent.

 _ **Avertissement**_ : _Cet OS se situe au début du tome 5 après l'arrivée d'Harry dans la maison des Black_.

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes !

Lili

* * *

 **Cache-cache**

\- Quatre-vingt dix-huit... Quatre-vingt dix-neuf... Cent ! J'arrive!

Seul le silence répondit à Harry. Tout le monde était caché et aucun des participants n'était assez bête pour signaler sa position en répondant. Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, Harry se lança dans la recherche de ses amis.

C'était Fred et Georges qui avaient eu l'idée improbable de faire une partie de cache-cache dans le QG de l'ordre. Et tous avaient accepté. Même Mme Weasley ! Ils avaient tiré au sort qui s'y collerait en premier et c'était tombé sur Harry. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance ! Vous notez l'ironie n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il ne se plaignait pas... Si seulement à chaque fois c'était aussi peu dangereux !

Regardant autour de lui, il décida de commencer par chercher dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il fouilla la cuisine avec soin, explorant les placards, regardant sous les meubles, découvrant de la nourriture fossilisée dans le fin fond du garde-manger. Il se demanda s'il existait dans le monde sorcier des cours d'art ménager comme chez les moldus. Parce qu'il en offrirait bien à Kreattur ! Sa quête étant infructueuse, le jeune sorcier passa à la pièce suivante: le salon.

Là, dans cette pièce un peu moins sale et poussiéreuse grâce à la vigilance de Mme Weasley, il découvrit des araignées de belle taille, des bestioles non identifiées cachées dans les coussins du canapé défraîchit, et la couleur d'origine du parquet, bien cachée sous le tapis élimé. Mais pas d'être humain. Ce serait plus simple s'il pouvait utiliser un sortilège de localisation, mais d'une part les règles du jeu stipulaient clairement son interdiction, et d'autre part ... il ne le maîtrisait pas du tout.

Se résignant à poursuivre ses recherches, Harry passa au peigne fin toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il ne trouva rien mis à part des insectes en tout genre et de la poussière. Il hésita un instant devant la porte de la cave, mais celle-ci était fermée à clé et il lui semblait bien que Sirius avait évoqué le fait qu'il l'avait perdue. Dans le hall, le porte-parapluies en jambe de troll était vide et le tableau de Mme Black, caché sous un rideau, était bien silencieux. Non, personne n'aurait l'idée étrange de se cacher là. Pas même Luna. Quoique, peut-être aurait-elle trouvé le moyen de sympathiser avec Mme Black. Harry retint un fou rire en imaginant la scène. Il eu une pensée attendrie pour son amie et espéra la retrouver en bonne santé à la rentrée.

Il monta les escaliers en faisant abstraction des têtes d'elfes de maison qui ornaient les murs. Arrivé au premier étage, il s'attaqua à la première chambre sans hésitation. C'était celle qu'il partageait avec Ron, il ne risquait pas de mauvaises surprises. Fouillant dans tout les recoins avec ardeur, il eu la surprise de trouver bien caché sous le matelas de Ron des magazines pornographiques. Il semblerait que son meilleur ami est quelques petits secrets pour lui. Harry sourit, il avait entre les mains un merveilleux moyen pour taquiner Ron. Il comptait bien en faire bon usage. Décidé, il cacha les magazines sous son propre matelas, ainsi il pourrait les feuilleter aussi. Après tout, il avait tout juste quinze ans et des hormones qui commençaient à se manifester.

Revenu dans le couloir, ce fut le cœur léger qu'il passa dans la chambre suivante, celle d'Hermione et Ginny. Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur son visage, et il commença ses fouilles plus intéressé par ce qu'il pourrait découvrir que par le jeu lui-même. Il prit soin de s'assurer auparavant de l'absence de présence humaine, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un le voit faire quand même. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en fouillant dans les sous-vêtements de ses amies. Il ne les imaginait pas aussi coquettes. On était loin des culottes et soutiens-gorge en coton blanc que sa tante Pétunia l'obligeait à étendre chaque été. Même si ça restait sage par rapport à ce qu'il venait de voir dans les magazines de Ron. Ses rougeurs ne s'arrangèrent pas quand il trouva, bien caché sous les soutiens-gorge de Ginny, une collection de photo le représentant. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il touche deux mots à Colin à propos de son « commerce ».

Ce fut avec beaucoup de précaution qu'il pénétra dans la chambre suivante, celle des jumeaux. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec ces deux là. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Les vêtements ensorcelés l'entraînèrent dans une gigue endiablée quand il ouvrit l'armoire, les lits s'abaissèrent et se relevèrent en même temps que lui, le tapis lui fit plusieurs crocs-en-jambe, les rideaux s'enroulèrent autour de lui rechignant à le libérer, sans oublier le classique seau plein de peinture au dessus de la porte. Ce fut un véritable soulagement pour Harry quand il réussi à enfin sortir de cette antichambre des enfers.

Il visita rapidement les autres chambres de l'étage. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de faire certaines découvertes sur les autres habitants de la maison. L'intimité du couple Weasley n'attisait pas vraiment sa curiosité et la présence du Kama-Sutra illustré dans le tiroir d'une des deux tables de chevets suffit à étouffer toute velléité de ce genre.

La salle de bain et les toilettes furent elles aussi vite explorées. C'était de petites pièces, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cachettes possibles. Par contre elles étaient potentiellement dangereuses, et ses craintes furent justifiées quand il dû s'enfuir dans le couloir pour éviter la douche glaciale que le pommeau de douche semblait décidé à lui prodiguer. Harry prit le temps de souffler un peu avant de monter à l'étage suivant.

C'est en arrivant au deuxième étage qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait encore trouvé personne, ni entendu le moindre bruit de pas. Voilà qui était louche. Connaissant certains énergumènes qui jouaient, il devait craindre le pire si par le plus grand des hasards ils avaient uni leurs forces contre lui.

Redoublant de prudence, Harry s'avança le plus silencieusement possible dans le couloir sombre. Baguette en avant, il pestait intérieurement contre les lattes du parquet qui avaient la mauvaise idée de craquer sous ses pas. Se plaquant contre le mur adjacent, il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Sirius, avant de passer la tête par l'ouverture pour observer les lieux. Ne constatant pas de piège flagrant, il prit le risque de pénétrer dans l'antre du maître de maison. La décoration était pour le moins étonnante. Dans cette maison sentant la magie noire à plein nez, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une chambre aussi Gryffondor. Mr et Mme Black avaient du en faire des gorges chaudes. Sa vigilance ne l'empêcha pas de fouiller un peu, mais pas trop. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée de pénétrer trop profondément dans l'intimité de son parrain. Après avoir constaté l'absence des personnes qu'il devenait inquiet de ne pas trouver, il sorti dans le couloir pour se diriger vers une autre pièce.

En entrant dans la pièce suivante, il ne pu que constater qu'elle était vide. Complètement vide. Pas un meuble, pas de rideaux aux fenêtres, pas de tapis couvrant le parquet. Une pièce complètement vide. En examinant de plus près Harry constata qu'elle n'avait pas toujours était vide, il voyait les changements de couleur sur les murs attestant de la présence de cadres, sur le parquet preuve qu'il fut un temps où il y eu des meubles. Dubitatif, le jeune sorcier se demanda à qui pouvait être cette chambre. Il trouva sa réponse en refermant la porte, une gravure mal effacée indiquait « Orion et Walburga Black ». Sirius avait dû vider la chambre de ses parents en revenant dans leur maison.

La porte suivante, la chambre de Régulus, était hermétiquement close, et la salle de bain de l'étage, bien que plus spacieuse que sa consœur, était tout aussi vide de présence humaine que les pièces précédentes.

Ne restait que le grenier. Harry n'y avait pas encore mit les pieds depuis son arrivée la semaine précédente. Montant rapidement les quelques marches étroites et grinçantes, il arriva devant une porte de bois sombre, sans fioriture dessus et dotée d'une poignée en métal noirci par les ans et la poussière.

Si ses craintes étaient fondées, derrière cette porte se trouvaient tous les participants au jeu de cache-cache. Il devait s'attendre au pire, il le sentait, il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Tout son instinct lui criait de faire demi-tour. Et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé!

Prenant son courage à deux mains et une profonde inspiration, Harry ouvrit violemment la porte et s'élança fougueusement dans la pièce, avant de se figer sur place, baguette tendue vers l'avant et la bouche ouverte, prêt à lancer un sortilège au premier moucheron venu.

\- SURPRISE!

Là devant Harry médusé, se tenaient tous ceux qu'il avait cherché à travers toute cette foutue baraque. Tous lui souriaient, et applaudissaient. Ce fut le flash d'un appareil photo qui sortit Harry de sa catatonie. Il put alors voir la grande banderole accrochée au dessus de leur tête :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand Mme Weasley l'étreignit avec force tout en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient un peu de retard mais que quinze ans ça se fêtait. Harry répondit aux étreintes plus ou moins prononcées de ses amis, leur raconta son périlleux périple pour arriver jusque là, taquina Ron en insistant sur le fait que oui, il avait aussi regardé sous le matelas et félicita les jumeaux pour leurs pièges ingénieux.

Au moment de souffler ses bougies, Harry pria de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir encore faire plein de parties de cache-cache comme celle-ci à l'avenir.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure : 

En fouillant dans mon PC j'ai retrouvé ce petit texte, écrit il y a des lustres, et je me suis dit que pour Noël, je pouvais bien le publier.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Lili.


	4. Complexe et solution

**Titre** : Complexe et solution

 **Auteur** : Lilicat

 **Pairing** : Pas de pairing

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Humour

 **Bêta** : Aiko !

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Résumé** : Draco Malfoy a un complexe... enfin complexe est un bien grand mot... En tout cas, il n'était pas dit qu'un Malfoy laisserait la nature le désavantager ainsi ! Reste à trouver une solution... acceptable. PAS DE COUPLE. Humour !

 **Avertissement** : Ceci n'est rien de bien sérieux, vraiment. Mais il est question du sexe masculin... dans toute sa splendeur adolescente XD.

Bonne lecture.

Lilicat.

* * *

 **~Complexe et solution~**

Draco grommela discrètement, se fustigeant lui-même d'être aussi faible, puis attrapa le mètre de couturier qu'il avait habilement subtiliser à une elfe de maison et se mesura soigneusement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il ne se trompait pas, et une vague de soulagement intense l'envahit quand il constata qu'il était dans la moyenne. Histoire d'être totalement sûr, il relu attentivement l'article trouvé dans un magasine de santé moldu (Merlin ! Si son père l'apprenait il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau). Mais oui, selon l'article il était parfaitement dans la moyenne.

Satisfait, il rangea son matériel, détruisit le magasine compromettant, et sauta de son lit pour aller prendre une douche froide. Non parce que s'abaisser à mesurer son sexe en érection pour vérifier qu'il rentrait dans les normes était une chose, en profiter pour se masturber jusqu'à la délivrance c'était trop pour lui. Son érection matinale n'était là que pour des raisons physiologiques qui lui importaient peu, pas pour qu'il en retire le moindre plaisir. Il n'avait certes que quinze ans, et donc des hormones en folie, mais il n'en restait pas moins un Malfoy !

Tout en se glissant sous le jet d'eau froide, il maudit intérieurement Blaise qui lui avait mis cette étrange idée en tête. Tout était parti d'une discussion anodine entre amis. Affalée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Serpentard, Pansy lisait Sorcière Hebdo quand elle lança :

\- Dites les gars, il parait que tout est proportionnel. C'est vrai ?

Les adolescents interpellés la regardèrent surpris, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

Devant leurs mines dubitatives, elle clarifia son propos :

\- Dans cet article, ils disent que chez les hommes tout est proportionnel. Par exemple, un homme ayant un grand nez, a de grandes mains, de grands pieds et un.. euh... pénis... plus grand que la moyenne.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, rétorqua froidement Draco.

Blaise ricana et remarqua narquoisement :

\- Bien sûr Draco... Évidemment. Ce n'est pas parce que tu est minuscule, avec un nez si petit qu'on le voit à peine, des mains de fillettes et des pieds de gamins que tu n'es pas monté comme un âne !

\- Je ne suis rien de tout ça ! protesta Draco en lançant un coussin à la tête de son, soi disant, meilleur ami.

L'éclat de rire du jeune homme ainsi agressé retentit dans la salle commune et le sujet entraîna diverses suppositions, de la taille du membre viril des elfes de maisons (avec de si grandes oreilles tu imagines le reste ? ria Blaise), à celle des différents membres du corps professoral (et celle du Professeur Flitwick, rétorqua Pansy hilare). Puis la conversation dériva vers tout autre chose jusqu'à l'heure d'aller dormir.

Cela s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant, mais Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y repenser régulièrement. Certes, il était le plus petit de sa bande d'ami, le plus menu aussi. Mais à sa décharge la famille de sa mère n'était pas réputée pour sa grande taille, et il n'avait pas fini sa croissance ! Et puis après tout, les autres ne le dépassaient que de quelques centimètres... et quelques kilos (et là il ne se comparait ni à Goyle, ni à Crabbe).

Bien malgré lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se comparer aux autres, boudant en constatant qu'il avait des mains plus fines que Pansy, mais se rassurant en se disant qu'un aristocrate comme lui se devait d'avoir des mains fines et élégantes. La taille de son nez ne lui posait aucun problème, il était parfaitement proportionné et s'il avait été plus grand il l'aurait défiguré. Et pour ses pieds... ma foi, il avait été ravi de constater qu'il faisait la même pointure que Goyle, même si celui-ci avaient clairement les pieds bien plus larges que les siens.

Quand les vacances arrivèrent, il rentra chez ses parents, toute cette histoire reléguée dans un coin de sa tête, bien décidé à profiter au maximum de ces deux semaines de tranquillité, loin de tous devoirs et professeurs. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours, tout allait très bien, il ne pensait plus du tout à tout ceci. Mais un magasine avait fait ressurgir tout ça. Pire ! Un magasine moldu ! Comment un tel objet s'était retrouvé en sa possession ? Là n'était pas la question (il l'avait trouvé par hasard en fouillant dans les chambres des elfes de maisons. Oui, il aimait fouiller dans les affaires des autres...).

En tout cas, il était définitivement rassuré. Malgré les dires de Blaise, il était tout à fait dans la norme de ce côté là. Cette pensée le rasséréna jusqu'au lendemain, alors qu'il montait dans le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre l'école, son dortoir et ses amis. Alors qu'il regardait le paysage défiler à très grande vitesse derrière la vitre, tout en écoutant Pansy et Blaise se chamailler gentiment comme à leur habitude, une pensée sournoise se faufila dans son esprit.

C'était un magasine moldu ! Moldu ! Il était donc dans la norme... moldue ! Mais sûrement que la norme sorcière n'était pas tout à fait la même. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire des recherches sur le sujet, juste histoire d'être totalement sûr. Après tout, un Malfoy se devait d'être supérieur en toute chose au commun des mortels ! Même à ce niveau là. Dans le pire des cas il pouvait se permettre d'être dans la norme... mais jamais, au grand jamais en dessous ! Il devait donc s'assurer d'être au moins dans la moyenne sorcière... C'était une question d'honneur !

Le problème qu'il rencontra rapidement fut le manque de documentation sur le sujet à la bibliothèque. Même les journaux, plus ou moins spécialisés en médecine, qu'il se fit parvenir par hiboux ne lui furent d'aucune aide. Et ce fut par un hasard total, il faisait des recherches pour un devoir de botanique, qu'il découvrit un sort pouvant l'aider. A défaut d'avoir une étude concrète sur la taille moyenne du pénis chez les jeunes sorciers de quinze ans, il décida de la faire lui-même. Et ce sort qui permettait de mesurer la taille de n'importe quelle plante visée lui serait bien utile.

Histoire d'être absolument sûr que le sort fonctionnait pour cette "plante" particulière, il le testa sur un Poufsouffle qui passait par là. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le chiffre ridicule qui s'afficha, avant de se rendre compte que sa cible étant en train d'étudier tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, il y avait peu de chance qu'il est une érection en ce moment même. Un coup d'œil au livre de botanique lui apprit une variante du sort, variante qui permettait d'estimer la taille maximale possible de la plante.

Draco commença alors une véritable étude, notant soigneusement les résultats de chacun de ses cobayes (non avertis et non consentant mais qui s'en souciait ?) sur un parchemin soigneusement codé. Il mesura chacun des garçons de quinze ans présent dans l'école. Aucun n'en réchappa. Et au bout de deux semaines d'un travail acharné, Draco avait en sa possession les mesures exactes de chacun d'entre eux.

Il put ainsi faire une moyenne et constata avec une certaine horreur qu'il était en dessous. Oh pas de beaucoup, et sûrement qu'à la fin de sa croissance il aurait rattrapé son retard, mais quand même. Les chiffres étaient là, indiscutables, Draco Malfoy était petitement monté ! Son honneur, son amour propre, son orgueil, sa virilité, bref, tout ça en prenait un sacré coup. Il était même moins bien fourni que ce foutu Harry Potter !

C'était totalement intolérable ! Il devait absolument trouver une solution à ce problème ! Que se passerait-il quand il commencerait à avoir des relations intimes ? Ses conquêtes risquaient de se moquer de lui, et le nom des Malfoy serait sali par son manque de matériel ! Son père le renierait, et il perdrait tout ! Il ne laisserait pas quelques malheureux millimètres manquant ruiner sa vie ! Foi de Malfoy !

Déterminé, Draco chercha tout d'abord une potion pouvant accélérer la croissance de cette partie précise de son anatomie, mais les rares qu'il trouva présentaient trop d'effets secondaires pour qu'il prenne le risque de les utiliser. Non, il ne voulait pas devenir stérile (que deviendrait le nom des Malfoy s'il n'assurait pas la descendance ?), ni se retrouver avec une troisième jambe, et encore moins devenir un géant.

Il restait la possibilité d'un sort, mais là encore Draco craignait les effets secondaires. Si seulement il existait un moyen simple et sans risque de récupérer ses quelques millimètres manquant. Ce fut une publicité dans un magasine moldu, auquel Pansy s'était abonnée pour d'obscures raisons, qui lui fournit la réponse : un appareil visant à augmenter la taille de son pénis. Discrètement il en commanda un exemplaire, croisant les doigts pour que le colis soit parfaitement anonyme comme le promettait la publicité.

Deux semaines plus tard, un hibou déposa un colis enveloppé de noir sur les œufs brouillés de Draco, avant de repartir comme il était venu. Un coup d'œil sur l'adresse de l'expéditeur appris au jeune Malfoy que c'était l'objet tant attendu, et il coula le paquet dans son sac sans l'ouvrir, ses camarades ne lui posant aucune question, habitués à le voir recevoir des colis régulièrement. La journée lui parut très longue jusqu'au soir où, dans l'intimité de son lit (bardé d'une bonne centaine de sorts) il put enfin découvrir ce qui sauverait sa réputation.

L'extenseur de pénis, sobrement nommé le Boa, se présentait assez simplement : un tube creux en une sorte de plastique transparent relié à une pompe. Le mode d'emploi était extrêmement simple, et Draco se décida à l'essayer de suite. Surtout que d'après la notice, il lui faudrait y aller progressivement pour atteindre la taille souhaitée. Autant qu'il commence le plus tôt possible.

Sûr de lui, Draco inséra son sexe au repos dans l'espèce de tube prévu à cet effet. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais pas douloureux. Suivant à la lettre les recommandations d'utilisation, il actionna la pompe, sentant immédiatement son pénis être compressé à l'intérieur du tube. Plus il pompait, plus les parois internes enserraient sa verge, la faisant s'étirer de plus en plus. Une grimace déforma ses traits, ce n'était pas agréable, loin de là. C'était même assez douloureux.

Mais Draco s'accrocha et pompa jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité de son membre touche le bout du tube. Respirant profondément, il attendit les cinq minutes préconisées avant de desserrer progressivement l'étreinte du plastique. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand enfin il fut libéré de cette douloureuse entrave. Le pire étant qu'il devait recommencer l'opération cinq fois ! S'accrochant aux promesses écrites sur la boite (Avec le Boa, vous gagnerez jusqu'à cinq centimètres !), Draco s'exécuta courageusement.

Quand il ramassa soigneusement son matériel sous son matelas, il avait le sexe en feu. Il jeta un œil inquiet à cette partie si précieuse de son anatomie, constatant que celle-ci était d'une rougeur suspecte. Précautionneusement il posa sa main dessus, couinant piteusement à la sensation douloureuse que cela lui procura. C'était chaud, rouge et extrêmement sensible... Comme un coup de soleil !

De carnation pâle, Draco avait fait la douloureuse expérience quelques années plus tôt d'un coup de soleil dans le dos. Il avait bêtement oublié de se protéger alors qu'il admirait une colonie de fourmi en plein travail, étalé torse nu dans le jardin du manoir Malfoy. Heureusement pour lui, sa mère l'avait soigné rapidement, et malheureusement il n'avait pas la crème miracle sous la main pour soulager son membre viril maltraité.

\- Sans douleur, sans douleur, marmona-t-il en fixant la notice qu'il avait gardé. Foutaises !

Il la relu attentivement, se demandant s'il n'avait pas oublié une étape importante dans sa précipitation. En tout petit, en bas de la page, il était recommandé d'utiliser un lubrifiant lors de l'utilisation de l'engin afin d'éviter tout risque d'échauffement désagréable. Se maudissant pour n'avoir pas vu l'avertissement dés le début, Draco s'installa pour dormir, chose pas si aisée que ça quand on a la bite en feu.

Le lendemain, ce fût un Draco Malfoy grimaçant et boitillant qui rejoignit la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Des cernes aussi noires que son humeur ombraient ses yeux, et il fut infernal toute la journée, rembarrant vertement quiconque lui adressa la parole mais évitant soigneusement les Gryffondors. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se battre avec l'un d'eux aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Il fallut trois jours pour que son sexe retrouve un aspect normal et qu'il puisse enfin y toucher sans souffrir le martyr. Trois longs et interminables jours où chaque pas fut une souffrance, où chaque seconde passée assis sur une chaise fut une torture, et où chaque instant passé en tête à tête avec un urinoir devint une cuisante humiliation. Après une telle mésaventure, Draco hésita longuement à reprendre son "allongement"... Jusqu'à finalement céder une semaine plus tard.

Mais ayant tiré des leçons de son erreurs, il s'équipa sagement : un flacon de lubrifiant (acheté dans le fameux magasine) et une pommade anti-brûlure piquée à l'infirmerie vinrent compléter son attirail. Il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin, lança une bonne dizaine de sorts pour assurer son intimité (pas question qu'on le surprenne en pleine activité), se glissa sous ses draps, puis sorti de dessous son matelas le Boa.

Il en relu attentivement la notice, s'assurant d'avoir bien intégré les différentes étapes, et abaissa vivement son bas de pyjama en soie. S'empêchant de trop réfléchir (jamais, oh grand jamais, un Malfoy ne devait s'abaisser à se toucher intimement pour autre chose que soulager sa vessie ! ), il mit une généreuse noisette de lubrifiant dans sa paume et l'étala rapidement sur son sexe flasque. La sensation le fit frissonner, mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

Soufflant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Draco prit d'une main tremblante le tube du Boa et y inséra son pénis. Il fût sincèrement surpris de voir que ça glissait si bien, et se dit que oui définitivement le lubrifiant était une bonne idée. Maintenant d'une main le tube bien en place, il pompa de l'autre, activant ainsi le mécanisme. Il s'attendait à retrouver la sensation de compression, mais ce qui l'étonna fût la différence entre cette fois-ci et la précédente.

Ce n'était toujours pas très agréable, mais beaucoup plus qu'avant. Draco se sourit à lui-même en guettant l'avancée des aiguilles de sa montre. Il était fier de sentir qu'il s'habituait à l'engin, et espérait que c'était le signe de l'efficacité de la chose. Parce qu'à son grand désespoir, sa première utilisation n'avait pas changé quoique se soit. Il faisait très exactement la même taille qu'avant.

Au bout des cinq minutes il desserra l'arrivée d'air de la pompe, décomprimant son sexe. un gémissement coupable lui échappa et il fronça les sourcils, contrarié de ressentir un bien-être si malvenu. Il replaça soigneusement le tube, déclenchant d'inédites sensations dans son bas ventre. Draco se morigéna, et repompa à nouveau, resserrant les paroi du tube autour de son pénis plus si mou que ça, à sa grande honte.

Mais sa honte ne fit que grandir au fil du temps, proportionnellement au plaisir qu'il prit. Et quand il se répandit finalement dans le tube en plastique, un gémissement sonore lui échappant, Draco remercia tout les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour ses connaissances en sortilèges d'intimités divers et variés, et maudit les moldus et leurs inventions diaboliques ! Et totalement mensongères constata-t-il platement le lendemain matin.

Ladite invention resta longtemps cachées sous le matelas du Serpentard, attendant que son propriétaire mécontent ne trouve un ingénieux moyen de s'en débarrasser en toute discrétion. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par le "Manuel du sexe pour les nuls", livre moldu que Draco Malfoy avait acheté pour parfaire ses connaissances sur le sujet. Car selon Sorcière Hebdo, ce n'était pas la taille qui comptait, mais la manière de s'en servir ! A défaut d'être supérieur aux autres en terme de gabarit, Draco se devait de les battre à plate couture en terme de technique ! Son honneur de Malfoy, scandaleusement bafoué par un vulgaire tube en plastique, en dépendait !

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Voilà, voilà... Comment dire... Non, je renonce à plaider ma cause sur ce coup là. N'hésitez pas vous, amis lecteurs, à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Lili

PS : Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur un forum qui leur est spécialement dédié et dont le lien est sur mon profil.


	5. James et la purée

**Titre :** James et la purée.

 **Auteur :** Lilicat

 **Fandom :** HP

 **Pairing :** James/Lily.

 **Rating :** K **.**

 **Genre :** Humour **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Quand James relève un défi ardu : faire de la purée sans avoir recours à la magie.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Purée.

Bonne lecture.

Lili.

* * *

 **\- James et la purée.-**

James soupira et relu les indications du livre de cuisine ouvert devant lui. Peler les pommes de terre, ça s'était fait. Bon, il s'était entaillé les dix doigts dans l'opération mais il avait finalement vaincu. Mettre les patates dans l'eau bouillante ça s'était fait aussi, même s'il s'était ébouillanté dans l'opération. Attendre que les patates soient bien cuites en plantant la pointe d'un couteau dedans, il venait de le faire et après dix essais il estima qu'elles étaient cuites.

Éteignant le feu sous la casserole, James s'en saisit par la queue et versa le contenu du récipient dans la passoire posée dans l'évier. Un cri fort peu viril lui échappa quand une éclaboussure bouillante s'écrasa sur son bras nu. Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante il reposa sa gamelle sur le plan de travail, et reversa dans les pommes de terres dedans. Un nouveau coup d'œil à la recette, et il se saisit d'un appareil étrange appelé Presse-purée.

La bouteille de lait dans une main, le presse-purée dans l'autre, James s'attaqua à la tâche la plus ardue : écraser les pommes de terre pour en faire de la purée. Au bout de trente minutes d'un effort intense, qui le laissa transpirant et essoufflé, il obtint finalement la consistance souhaitée. Il agrémenta le tout d'une noisette de beurre, sala, poivra et en mit une bonne portion dans un bol.

Fier de sa réussite il rejoignit Lily qui le regardait d'un air moqueur depuis le canapé et Harry qui attendait sagement son repas dans son siège bébé.

\- Et voilà ! Tu vois je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas difficile ! se vanta-t-il.

Un sourire aux lèvres Lily goûta la préparation culinaire prête à féliciter son époux pour avoir réussit à relever le défi de faire une purée sans l'aide de la magie.

Mais à peine eut-elle goûté qu'elle éclata de rire, ruinant l'air victorieux et fier de James qui se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lily essuya une larme de rire, et expliqua :

\- Tu as confondu le sel avec le sucre, le beurre avec le savon à récurer et le poivre avec le poil à gratter de Sirius. C'est... immonde.

Dépité et vexé, James se laissa tomber dans le canapé et bouda ouvertement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Si j'avais pu utilisé ma baguette je n'aurai jamais confondu les ingrédients.

\- Je sais mon chéri, mais en utilisant la magie tu ne peux pas te prétendre chef cuisinier, le rassura Lily. Allez, je vais faire le repas pour ce soir... la prochaine fois soit plus attentif à ce que tu utilises. Je ne voudrai pas que tu empoissonnes Harry. Après tout, tes talents en potion sont... légendaires.

En adulte responsable et mature, James tira la langue à sa femme hilare.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure.

C'est court, c'est léger... Mais c'est pas si mal si ?

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Lili

PS : Toutes les reviews en guest sont sur un forum qui leur ai spécialement dédié et dont le lien est sur mon profil.


	6. 6 Des rails

**Titre** : Des rails.

 **Auteur** : Lilicat.

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : No pairing.

 **Disclamer** : J.K Rowling est l'heureuse propriétaire de l'univers et des personnages.

 **Résumé :** Il n'a qu'à suivre les rails... Juste suivre les rails... C'est la seule chose à faire. Jusqu'à ce le train déraille...

 **Note de l'auteure** : OS écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Rail.

Bonne lecture

Lili

PS : les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur un forum dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Des rails.**

Il lui suffisait de suivre les rails. Voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça... Suivre les rails le mèneraient forcément quelque part. D'un pas sûr, il reprit sa marche, suivant scrupuleusement les rails de fer qui disparaissaient presque sous la végétation. Il se demande durant environ cinq secondes ce que faisaient des rails dans les bois, avant de se dire que ce n'était finalement pas important. Le fait que ceux-ci soient envahit par la végétation ne l'inquiéta nullement. Même abandonnés depuis des années, ces rails le mèneraient forcément quelque part.

Il marcha des heures durant, sans dévier de sa route toute tracée, ne croisant pas âme qui vive sur son chemin. En même temps qui aurait-il pu croiser dans les bois ? Un cerf ? Un lapin ? Un elfe ? Il connaissait ses bois depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il ne risquait absolument rien ici. Rien à part s'y perdre. Heureusement, il avait trouvé ces rails. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu jusqu'à présent, mais il n'était jamais allé aussi loin non plus.

Le paysage changea soudainement, les hauts arbres laissant place à une clairière lumineuse et chaleureuse, au centre duquel trônait un énorme rocher. Les rails semblaient s'arrêter là, mais en y regardant de plus prés, il vit qu'ils disparaissaient sous le rocher. Sans hésiter il se glissa dans l'orifice, suivant ses guides métalliques sans fléchir. Il atterrit dans une immense grotte vaguement éclairée par les rares rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient entre le sol et le rocher.

L'endroit était sombre, humide, peu engageant, mais les rails poursuivaient impitoyablement leur route à travers la grotte, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Il respira un grand coup et reprit sa marche, grimaçant à l'écho de ses pas qui résonna désagréablement dans la cavité. L'humidité s'infiltra sous ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner de froid, d'angoisse aussi. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit... pas du tout. Mais les rails l'y avaient conduit, il ne doutait pas qu'ils l'en sortiraient.

Sa certitude faibli au fil du temps et de l'obscurité grandissante. Dans les ombres de plus en plus nombreuses il cru voir des créatures inquiétantes prêtes à le dévorer vivant au moindre faux pas. Il accéléra son allure, se rapprochant des rails si sécurisants. Mais ceux-ci devenaient de moins en moins visibles, se confondant dans le sol en pierre brute, l'obligeant à tâter leurs présences du bout du pied puis finalement se mettre à quatre pattes pour les ressentir avec ses mains.

Son cœur s'affola, la peur lui tordit les entrailles... Mais avait-il d'autres choix ? Pouvait-il s'en sortir sans suivre ces rails ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, espérant que peut-être il pourrait faire demi-tour et regagner les bois si chaleureux. A sa grande horreur, il vit le décor disparaître derrière lui. A chacun de ses pas, le pas précédent s'effaçait, ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que d'avancer encore, et encore.

Il ne pouvait pas rester sur place... Il risquait de disparaître avec le reste... Il devait avancer... Avancer en espérant sortir rapidement de cet abominable endroit. Les ténèbres s'épaissirent encore, le rendant aveugle à son environnement. Il poursuivit malgré tout sa route, à quatre patte sur le sol rugueux, ses mains suivant les rails enfoncés si profondément dans la pierre qu'ils en devenaient difficilement perceptibles.

Un cri lui échappa quand quelque chose de non défini lui écorcha les bras. Il se mordit férocement les lèvres... il ne devait pas crier. Ne surtout pas montrer sa peur, cela risquait de lui attirer plus d'ennuis encore. Il lutta pour avancer encore et toujours, retenant ses larmes quand des choses sorties tout droit des ténèbres lacérèrent ses bras, son dos, ses jambes, son cou... Il sentit ses vêtements être déchirés, il sentit son sang couler... Mais il continua d'avancer. Il devait avancer ! S'arrêter c'était la mort assurée, et il ne voulait pas mourir.

Le temps sembla se figer, le plongeant pour une éternité dans cette nuit de terreur et de souffrance. Il désespérait que ces rails le conduisent à une issue plus heureuse. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du les suivre finalement... En réfléchissant, il aurait sûrement trouver une autre solution pour retrouver son chemin. Mais alors qu'il était prés d'abandonner, il le vit. C'était infime... Et il prit ça pour un mirage au début... Mais c'était là... un point lumineux... Un minuscule halo de lumière verte... Un ridicule rai de lumière qui perçait difficilement la noirceur où il était plongé.

Le souffle court, il tendit la main vers cet espoir qui semblait si fragile, si incertain. Peu lui importait... c'était un espoir. Il devait s'en saisir. Rapidement il compris pour l'atteindre il devait s'éloigner des rails qui l'avaient mené jusque là. Le doute s'installa dans son esprit : ces rails qu'il avait aveuglément suivi ne le mèneraient-ils pas plus sûrement à une sortie que cette faible, mais brillante, pépite de lumière ?

Il ne sut dire combien de temps il resta là, à quatre pattes sur le sol, pesant le pour et le contre, incapable de se décider sur la direction à suivre. Il vit le point lumineux faiblir, et soudain ce fut comme une révélation : Ces rails ne le mèneraient nulle part ! Ils étaient abandonnés depuis des lustres, l'avaient conduit dans cet endroit où tout n'était que ténèbres, douleur et peur.

Lâchant les guides métalliques, il se dirigea rapidement vers la lumière, priant intérieurement pour l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il se débattit contre les chose cachées dans le noir qui tentèrent de le retenir. Il leur abandonna le reste de ses vêtements, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, quelques poignées de cheveux, mais il réussit à s'arracher à leur étreinte mortifère.

Plus il s'approchait de la lumière, plus elle devenait vive. Plus elle devenait vive, plus il pouvait se redresser. Plus il se redressait, plus il avançait vite. Et finalement, il sorti au grand jour, dans une clairière identique à celle où il s'était enfoncé sous terre, identique mais tellement plus chaleureuse, tellement plus lumineuse qu'il dû plisser les yeux éblouis par son intensité solaire. Des larmes de reconnaissance lui montèrent aux yeux et il sentit deux bras l'étreindre avec tendresse, une voix grave lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- Tu as fais le bon choix, Drago.

Drago Malfoy se redressa brusquement sur lit, les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle court. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, mais jamais il n'avait pu aller jusqu'au bout, se réveillant alors qu'il était perdu dans les ténèbres. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre de préfet, à Poudlard. A l'endroit exact où il était supposé être... Et nullement perdu dans les bois derrière le manoir de ses parents. Il était là où il devait être, a faire ce qu'il devait faire... A tenter de réussir là où tant d'autres, plus puissants, plus expérimentes, avaient échoué. Il savait qu'il échouerait... il savait ce que cet échec lui coûterait...

Mais avait-il encore le choix de faire autrement ?

FIN.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Alors au départ je voulais faire que Drago se retrouve aux pays des merveilles en suivant les rails... et finalement ça a pas du tout donné ce que je voulais ! *boude à cause des persos qui n'en font qu'à leur tête*.

Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu quand même... ou même si ça vous a déplu, hein. Promis je mord pas.

Lili


	7. 6 : Princesse Draco

**Titre** : Princesse Drago.

 **Pairing** : No Pairing.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et Princesse Sarah appartient à Ryūzō Nakanishi

 **Résumé** : Suite à une altercation avec Draco Malfoy, le trio d'or compare le serpentard à Princesse Sarah. Mais Draco n'a-t-il pas tout d'une princesse ?

 **Note de l'auteure** : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème :Princesse.

 **Re-Note de l'auteure** : Oui ma bêtise a encore frappé... Mais voilà quand j'entends Princesse, je pense Princesse Sarah. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cet anime, Google est votre ami.

Bonne lecture.

Lili.

* * *

 **Princesse Draco.**

\- Allez Ron, ne l'écoute pas. Malfoy est un con, stupide et prétentieux qui ne jure que par son père tout aussi con, stupide et prétentieux, dit Harry dans le but de calmer Ron qui fulminait de rage après une énième altercation avec ledit Malfoy.

\- Cette fouine ! Rugit Ron en arpentant la salle commune où ils étaient installés. Je rêve que sa foutue fortune disparaisse un jour ! Il aurait l'air malin le Malfoy à devoir trimer comme un elfe de maison pour manger tiens !

L'image de Draco Malfoy habillé comme un elfe de maison, un balai à la main, et complètement décoiffé fit hurler de rire Harry. Devant l'air surpris de ses amis, il tenta de leur expliquer son image mentale entre deux éclats de rires. Ron ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité et Hermione pouffa en confirmant :

\- Comme dans Princesse Sarah.

Harry se plia en deux de rire pendant que Ron fronçait les sourcils en demandant :

\- Princesse Sarah ? C'est qui celle là ?

Hermione entreprit donc d'expliquer à Ron l'histoire tragique de cette princesse qui à la mort de son père s'était vu reléguée au rang de bonne à tout faire dans le pensionnat où elle était élève auparavant.

L'idée plut beaucoup à Ron qui s'extasia à l'idée d'un Draco Malfoy devenu l'équivalent d'un elfe de maison ici même à Poudlard.

\- Je ferai exprès de me coucher tard juste pour le croiser quand il viendrait faire le ménage dans le dortoir. Je lui jetterai mes chaussettes sales à la figure ! Et les caleçons de Seamus !

\- Ah non ! Pas les caleçons de Seamus ! Protesta Harry. C'est méchant pour ces pauvres caleçons qui ne t'ont rien fait !

L'hilarité reprit le trio qui apprécia de pouvoir rire un peu aux dépends de celui qui s'échinait à leur pourrir la vie. Ils finirent par se calmer, et ce fut d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, que Ron remarqua :

\- N'empêche que quand tu regardes bien, il a tout d'une princesse.

Hermione leva un sourcil surpris, puis un deuxième quand Harry approuva vigoureusement.

\- Mais si Hermione, écoute, argumenta Ron. Il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles et ne porte que des vêtements de luxe.

\- Il a une peau blanche et fragile, renchérit Harry.

\- Il est aussi épais qu'une brindille, et pas très grand.

\- Il n'est pas si petit que ça, protesta Harry qui faisait à peu près la même taille que le serpentard.

Mais Ron balaya la protestation d'un geste de la main, poursuivant son plaidoyer :

\- Tu l'as déjà regardé manger ? Il tient sa tasse avec le petit doigt en l'air et picore comme s'il risquait de se déboiter la mâchoire à chaque bouchée trop grosse.

\- Et après chaque plat il se tapote la bouche avec sa serviette, ajouta Harry. Il ne s'essuie pas la bouche, il la tapote !

\- Il marche toujours comme s'il avait un balai dans le cul ou une pile de livre sur la tête...

\- Et toujours le nez en l'air.

\- Il ne supporte pas les odeurs trop fortes, il fronce le nez à chaque fois que quelque chose le dérange.

\- Il fait des manucures...

\- Il ne supporte pas d'être mal coiffée...

\- Il se bat rarement à mains nues lui-même, il envoie Crabbe et Goyle le faire à sa place...

\- Il crie comme une gonzesse quand il a peur ou est surpris...

\- Il a peur de la moindre petite bête...

\- Et dès qu'il a un problème il court dans les jupes de son père ! conclurent les deux amis en chœur.

Fiers de leurs argumentations, ils fixèrent Hermione qui riait à gorge déployée.

\- Ok, admit-elle, vous avez raison, Draco Malfoy est une princesse ! Maintenant il est tard, allons nous coucher, reprit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Oh mon Dieu, je sens que je vais rêver de Malfoy dans une robe de princesse en train de passer le balai dans le grand hall.

L'éclat de rire de ses deux amis la suivit jusque dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Draco très surpris qui fut accueilli par des gryffondors hilares faisant la révérence sur son passage. Les sourcils froncés, il prit place à table et entama son petit déjeuner quand une chanson résonna dans la grande salle, interprétée par des Gryffondors enthousiastes :

\- Princesse Draco, tu es bien jolie, tu viens à l'aide de tous tes amis.*

Sûr et certain que les rouges et ors se moquaient de lui, Draco quitta la grande salle furax et chopa son meilleur ami, Blaise, l'entrainant sans ménagement à sa suite. Il ne connaissait ni l'air ni les paroles de la chanson, et aucun de ses stupides griffons n'étaient assez intelligents pour écrire et composer une chanson aussi courte soit-elle. C'était donc une chanson moldue, et dans ce domaine Blaise était bien plus calé que lui. Le sourire mal dissimulé de son ami lui confirma ses craintes.

Quelques explications plus tard, Draco était loin, très loin d'être calmé. Il fulminait littéralement dans le couloir devant la classe de potion, cherchant le meilleur moyen de se venger de ces imbéciles qui avaient osé le comparer à une potiche stupide, tout juste bonne à récurer les chaussures de celles qui avaient été ses camarades de classe. Appuyé contre le mur du couloir, Blaise regarda son ami s'énerver tout seul, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il adorait Draco, mais admettait sans mal que oui, Draco était une princesse. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qui faisait tout son charme ?

Fin.

* * *

*ce sont les paroles du refrain du générique du dessin animé : Princesse Sarah. Si vous ne connaissez pas ! MON DIEU mais tout une culture à refaire mdr ! Oui je suis vieille ! J'assume mon âge na ! Bref, google est votre ami.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de ma bêtise ?

Lili


	8. Tout est une question de choix

**Titre** : Tout est une question de choix.

 **Pairing** : No pairing.

 **Genre** : Humour.

 **Bêta** : Loute ! Merci ma Loute !

 **Résumé** : La vie est une succession de choix. Et si ceux que l'on croyait insignifiants ne l'étaient pas tant que ça ?

* * *

 **Tout est une question de choix.**

Blaise Zabini est un héros ! Il a eu un rôle décisif dans la guerre, et sans lui les choses auraient été bien différentes. Voldemort aurait très sûrement gagné, et Harry Potter serait mort avant même le début de la bataille. Bref, Blaise Zabini est un héros ! Mais son intervention, pourtant primordiale, est passée totalement inaperçue, le laissant dans l'ombre, héros ignoré du monde sorcier (et des lecteurs), et de lui-même. Oui, oui vous avez bien lu, Blaise Zabini est un héros, mais il l'ignore totalement.

Blaise n'a jamais fait d'actes de bravoure comme ceux des différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou les courageux et rebelles Gryffondors. Durant l'occupation de Poudlard par les Mangemorts il a sagement assisté aux cours en tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer afin de ne pas s'attirer le courroux de ses professeurs. Durant la bataille finale, il était bien à l'abri, loin de Poudlard et de ses affrontements sanglants.

Il n'a jamais pris réellement parti. Étant issu d'une famille noble et de sang pur, rien ne le prédisposait à prendre parti contre les idées de Voldemort. Et même s'il trouvait les méthodes du Lord discutables, il n'était certainement pas assez fou pour le dire haut et fort. En bref, Blaise ne fit rien pour s'attirer des ennuis, même si être ami avec Draco Malfoy lui en attirait quelques uns, et il se contenta de suivre sa scolarité paisiblement.

Dans la lutte entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, il était bien sûr du côté des Serpentards. Se dresser contre sa propre maison aurait été suicidaire, socialement parlant du moins. Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui cherchaient forcément des poux aux rouges et or dès qu'ils entraient dans son champ de vision. Il laissait ça au spécialiste du genre, un certain blondinet nommé Draco Malfoy.

Comme tout un chacun, il arrivait à Blaise de se demander comment se serait déroulé les événements si d'autres choix avaient été fait. Une des grandes questions qu'il se posait était la suivante : Que se serait-il passé si Harry Potter avait accepté la main tendue de Draco Malfoy lors de leur rencontre dans le train ? Les deux ennemis auraient-ils pu devenir amis ? Cela aurait-il changé le cours de l'histoire ?

Après y avoir longuement, et mûrement, réfléchi, Blaise en était arrivé à la conclusion que non... Même après avoir appris, bien après la guerre que Harry Potter avait bien failli être envoyé à Serpentard. Cette information, donnée par le premier concerné lui-même dans une interview au Chicaneur, l'avait à nouveau fait se pencher sur cette question, mais la conclusion était restée la même.

Dans l'hypothèse où Potter aurait serré la main de Draco lors de ce fameux premier voyage dans le Poudlard express, il n'aurait de toute façon pas été à Serpentard. Pas alors que le meurtrier de ces parents était issue de cette maison. Blaise était d'ailleurs intimement persuadé que s'il avait su que celui qui avait trahi ses parents était allé à Gryffondor, Potter aurait également refusé d'y être réparti, mais c'est là une toute autre histoire...

Potter aurait donc été à Gryffondor. Il se serait, en toute logique, fait des amis au sein de sa propre maison, tout comme Draco à Serpentard. Et quand bien même les deux garçons se seraient finalement liés d'amitié, cette amitié aurait difficilement survécu à la rivalité ancestrale entre leurs deux maisons respectives. Dans le cas, plus qu'improbable selon Blaise, où cette amitié aurait survécu à la première année à Poudlard, la polémique autour de l'héritier de Serpentard en deuxième année et l'implication de Lucius Malfoy dans les évènements tragiques qui l'avaient ponctuée auraient définitivement enterrée toutes relations cordiales entre eux.

Jamais Draco n'aurait renié sa famille pour Potter, ni changé ses idées, Potter aurait fini par le détester et vice-versa. Au final, malgré un début d'entente les deux garçons seraient devenus ennemis... Et le cours de l'histoire serait resté inchangé. Très ironiquement, Blaise ne croyant pas au destin, les deux jeunes hommes semblaient voués à n'être que des ennemis l'un pour l'autre.

Ce que Blaise ignore, c'est que ce fut son propre choix qui fit de Draco Malfoy et d'Harry Potter des ennemis. Un choix somme toute très anodin mais qui aurait pu changer le cours de l'histoire. Un choix qui fit de Blaise Zabini un héros !

Le premier matin, de la première année à Poudlard, Blaise fut le premier à se réveiller et se lever au sein du dortoir qu'il partageait avec Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Théodore Nott. Il les connaissait de vue pour les avoir déjà croisés lors de soirées mondaines où sa mère aimait aller pour exhiber son nouveau mari, ou choisir le prochain selon les moments. Mais il ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlé, à part pour les banalités d'usages dans le grand monde.

Ce fut donc sans le moindre scrupule qu'il se prépara sans prendre la peine de les réveiller, et qu'il rejoignit la grande salle. Il s'attabla et se servit généreusement son petit déjeuner habituel : une grande tasse de chocolat chaud, un verre de jus de citrouille, trois pancakes et deux toasts. Il garnit ses toasts de bacon et d'œufs brouillés et tendit la main vers la confiture.

Ce fut à cet instant, à cet instant précis, qu'il se trouva confronté à un dilemme majeur qui aurait pu changer le cours de l'histoire. Blaise n'aimait pas prendre plusieurs parfums de confitures sur ses pancakes. Or ce matin là, d'autres étant passés avant lui, il ne restait qu'un fond de confiture de pêches de vignes. Trop peu pour trois pancakes. Après un long débat intérieur, Blaise décida finalement de se rabattre sur la confiture de mûres.

Et sans le savoir, ce choix, en apparence anodin et dénué d'importance, outre l'importance gustative, changea sa vie et celle de l'ensemble du monde sorcier.

Alors qu'il finissait d'étaler soigneusement la confiture de mûres sur ses pancakes, Blaise fut rejoint par Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier était fort contrarié. La veille, il s'était fait vertement rejeter par nul autre que Harry Potter, et ridiculisé devant un Weasley. Histoire d'ajouter à son humeur maussade, le choixpeau avait eu l'outrecuidance de suggérer qu'il puisse aller à Poufsouffle. Fort heureusement ce stupide artefact avait rapidement reconnu son erreur de jugement.

En arrivant aux dortoirs, Draco avait été passablement outré de constater qu'il devrait partager sa chambre, et donc sa salle de bain, avec quatre autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait que très vaguement et à qui il ne savait donc pas s'il pouvait faire confiance pour laisser la salle de bain propre après leur passage, ni s'il pouvait les faire céder à tous ses caprices.

Comble de l'horreur, Draco avait rapidement découvert que Vincent ronflait. Pas le petit ronflement dont il est facile de faire abstraction, non... le ronflement qui faisait trembler les rideaux du lit de ses voisins ! Et bien sûr, Draco avait son lit juste à côté de celui de Vincent. Le réveil n'avait pas été plus joyeux. Draco n'avait eu d'autres choix que de finir de se préparer dans la chambre, et non dans la salle de bain que ses comparses avaient réclamée au même titre que lui.

Bref, Draco arriva au petit déjeuner fort contrarié. Il prit place près de Blaise Zabini, et se saisit du pot de confiture de pêche de vigne, sa préférée, pour garnir son toast. La première bouchée le calma efficacement et le remit de bonne humeur. Plus calme, presqu'apaisé il entreprit de faire connaissance avec son voisin de table, et compagnon de dortoir, lequel se prêta bien volontiers à la discussion cordiale.

Ce matin là, naquit une belle entente entre deux garçons de onze ans, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Au fil du temps, cette belle entente devint une amitié solide, qui malgré quelques divergences d'opinions, dura bien après Poudlard.

Mais que se serait-il passé si ce matin là, Blaise Zabini avait choisi de finir le pot de confiture de pêches de vigne, plutôt que de prendre la confiture de mûres ?

Imaginons chers lecteurs...

Draco Malfoy arriva donc fort contrarié à la table du petit déjeuner. Il ne put que constater que le pot de sa confiture préférée était vide. Trouver le responsable de cette ultime contrariété fut simple, le pot se trouvant encore dans sa main : Blaise Zabini. Le coupable trouvé, Draco Malfoy ne se gêna pas pour lui faire part de son ressentiment.

Mais Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais été homme à s'abaisser devant quelqu'un d'irrespectueux et répondit vertement au blondinet arrogant. S'ensuivit un échange peu aimable entre les deux garçons. Cet échange marqua le début d'une scission à Serpentard. Et au fil du temps, deux camps se formèrent : les pro-Malfoy et les pro-Zabini. Ainsi celui qui devint l'ennemi de Draco à Poudlard, ne fut point Harry Potter, mais bel et bien Blaise Zabini.

Voldemort, à son retour, eut vent de cette discorde, et l'usa à son avantage, Blaise était prêt à tout pour rabaisser son rival de toujours, un certain blondinet décoloré et n'oublions que Blaise était un Serpentard ambitieux et rusé. Ainsi ce ne fut pas un, mais deux élèves qui rejoignirent ses rangs avant la fin de leur scolarité : Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. L'un de manière presque officielle et l'autre beaucoup moins. Le secret de l'engagement de Blaise fut largement favorable à Voldemort et ses sombres desseins.

Tout concentré qu'il l'était sur sa rivalité avec Blaise, Draco n'accorda qu'un minimum d'attention aux agissements de Potter, rendant de ce fait la vie de celui-ci bien plus simple. Ce ne fut que tardivement qu'Harry Potter se méfia ouvertement de l'héritier Malfoy, celui-ci ne cachant nullement ses opinions politiques, les mêmes que celles de son père.

De plus, la discorde entre Malfoy et Zabini permit à ce dernier de se rapprocher de Potter et ses amis rapidement après le début de leur scolarité. Sans devenir réellement amis, ils furent cordiaux les uns avec les autres, et à l'ascension du Lord, Blaise n'hésita pas à faire savoir à Potter qu'il ne partageait nullement les opinions de son rival : Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, Blaise n'approuvant toujours pas les méthodes du Lord, ni l'arrogance des Malfoy.

Bien sûr certains d'entre certain vous argueront que Severus ne se ferait pas duper par un gamin tel que Blaise. N'oublions pas, que Severus n'a aucune raison de se méfier des disputes de gamins, et que quand les disputent prirent une ampleur plus politique, du fait de son statut d'agent double, il put difficilement blâmer Blaise de prendre, officiellement, parti contre le seigneur des ténèbres...

Ce fut donc ainsi, qu'au nez et à la barbe de tous, Blaise, en bon Serpentard, se rapprocha suffisamment du survivant pour apporter au Lord des éléments essentiels à sa victoire. Harry Potter et l'ensemble des membres de l'ordre du Phénix tombèrent les uns après les autres dans les pièges tendus par les Mangemorts grâce aux précieuses informations fournies par Blaise. Et rapidement, Voldemort régna sur l'Angleterre.

Les Malfoys l'ayant déçu furent déchus et exécutés, et Blaise Zabini gagna une place plus qu'honorable au sein du nouveau ministère. Il continua à désapprouver les méthodes du Lord et fut en position de lui en proposer de moins barbares, mais tout aussi efficaces, pour assurer la suprématie des Sang-purs et l'asservissement des Moldus.

Ainsi le cours de l'histoire aurait été bien plus tragique, bien plus sombre et la vie d'un grand nombre de personnages tant aimés bien plus courte si, le premier matin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Blaise Zabini avait choisi la confiture de pêches de vigne au lieu de celle aux mûres. Fort heureusement, il ne fit pas... Et ce fut ainsi que Blaise devint un héros qui s'ignore !

Dans la vie, tout est une question de choix. Mais parfois ce sont les choix les plus anodins qui déterminent le cours de l'histoire, bien mieux que ceux qui semblent si lourds de sens sur le moment... Et c'est pour ça que la fanfiction existe...

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Alors vous en pensez quoi de ma petite idée ?

Une petite review pour le dire ?

Promis je ne mords pas !

Lili


	9. Les joies des urgences

**Titre** : Les joies des urgences.

 **Pairing** : No Couple

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Humour. No couple.

 **Résumé** : Suite à une décision ministérielle, Draco se retrouve à faire un stage dans un hôpital moldu. Humour. No couple.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Hôpital.

 **Re-Note de l'auteur :** Travaillant dans le milieu, cet OS est très réaliste... Du coup, niveau glamour : on avoisine le zéro absolu.

* * *

 **Les joies des urgences.**

Draco souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Il poussa la porte du petit vestiaire où il s'était changé, pour pénétrer dans ce qui serait son lieu de stage durant les six prochains mois : le service des urgences du Saint Thomas Hospital à Londre. Hôpital moldu évidemment...

Depuis la fin de la guerre, le nouveau gouvernement avait à cœur d'intégrer, discrètement, les sorciers au monde moldu. Le but avoué était de permettre aux sorciers de mieux connaître les moldus et leur mode de vie car, comme disait si bien ce très cher premier ministre : on n'a peur que de ce qu'on ne connaît pas ! Ce que Draco trouvait totalement stupide puisque tout le monde avait peur de Voldemort et pourtant tout le monde le connaissait. Mais personne ne lui ayant demandé son avis, le slogan avait été repris par tous les journaux et était devenu le leitmotiv du gouvernement.

Les sorciers étaient donc obligés de faire des "stages de découverte et d'intégration" au sein du monde moldu. Et pour Draco ce stage s'était inscrit dans le cadre de ses études de médicomagie. Il se retrouvait donc à devoir jouer les infirmiers aux urgences de l'un des plus grand hôpital de Londres. En quelques semaines, lui et ses comparses, futurs médicomages, avaient été entraînés à effectuer tous les soins basiques fait par les infirmiers moldus : changer les couches, faire la toilette, piquer, poser une perfusion, faire un pansement et autres joyeusetés du même acabit.

Et aujourd'hui c'était son premier jour de stage. La cadre du service l'avait accueilli à son arrivée, lui avait rapidement expliqué deux trois choses, lui avait présenté l'infirmière qui serait en charge de le superviser, et l'avait envoyé aux vestiaires se changer. Habillé d'un pantalon et d'une tunique blanche, un peu trop large pour lui, Draco rejoignit celle qui serait sa supérieure durant son stage. C'était une vieille infirmière aux cheveux gris teintés d'un rouge sombre (il voyait les racines grisonnantes), et aux formes plus que généreuses (il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un baril de bièraubeurre), et répondant le doux prénom de Joyce.

Celle-ci lui fit faire une visite express du service avant de le mettre d'emblée dans le bain en poussant la porte d'un box où, étendu sur un brancard, un vieil homme attendait en toussant grassement que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de lui. L'odeur nauséabonde qui lui agressa le nez, faillit le faire vomir. Draco blêmit quand Joyce lui tendit une paire de gants en latex en décrétant qu'il fallait changer ce monsieur.

Changer le monsieur... Draco déglutit difficilement... Ok, durant les semaines précédentes il avait, effectivement, appris à changer des couches. Mais c'était sur des mannequins, et donc les couches étaient toujours très propres... Mais là, vu l'odeur, il avait un doute sur la propreté de ladite couche. Loin de soupçonner des inquiétudes de son élève, Joyce découvrit le patient et ouvrit la protection, libérant un peu plus l'odeur putride.

\- Eh ben, ça c'est de la diarrhée, soupira-t-elle en voyant le liquide marron s'étalant joyeusement sur l'entrejambe du vieil homme. Allez Draco, tu prends les gants qui sont là et tu nettoies.

Malgré ses nausées, Draco s'attela donc au nettoyage, regrettant amèrement l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie qui lui aurait permit de régler ça en deux coup de baguettes. Au lieu de quoi, il usa une bonne cinquantaine de gants de toilette jetables pour éponger la mare d'excréments dans laquelle baignait le malheureux patient.

Mais le pire fut que, tourné sur le côté, ledit malheureux lâcha un pet... et expulsa un peu de selles directement sur la tunique blanche de Draco. Joyce éclata de rire devant la mine dégoûté du jeune blond, et s'exclama :

\- Et bien, te voilà baptisé ! Bienvenue aux urgences mon gars !

Draco grogna vaguement en finissant de laver le carnage, puis Joyce et lui passèrent au patient suivant.

S'il pensait avoir fait le pire de la journée, Draco fut rapidement contredit. Après lui avoir fait faire des prises de sang à tour de bras, devant s'entraîner car la première avait tourné au bain de sang, Joyce lui fit faire des pansements de plaies de toutes sortes et vider les bassins pleins d'urines et de selles. Il avait même dû tenir une bassine devant le nez d'une jeune fille qui vomissait tripes et boyaux (une partie atterrit d'ailleurs sur les chaussures de Draco qui remercia intérieurement le ciel de porter d'affreux trucs en plastiques plutôt que ses chaussures habituelles), et autres joyeusetés du genre qui faisaient le quotidien des urgences.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant une quadragénaire pimpante, mais qui se tordait de douleur sur le brancard, une sonde urinaire à la main, avec pour mission de poser ladite sonde. Suivant scrupuleusement les indications de Joyce, Draco se pencha sur l'entrejambe de la patiente et écarta les grandes lèvres pour viser le trou où devait s'enfoncer l'instrument en silicone.

\- Euh... d'accord, je vise le trou, mais lequel ? Il y en a deux en fait, fit-il remarquer en relevant la tête vers sa supérieure.

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire moqueur, et répondit d'un ton où perçait un sarcasme plus qu'évident :

\- Ben mon gars, t'as séché les cours d'anatomie ? Tu vises le méa, pas le vagin !

Devant l'air bovin de son élève, elle précisa :

\- C'est celui qui est le plus petit !

Ainsi renseigné, Draco s'exécuta, non sans plisser le nez à l'odeur douteuse qui émanait des plis intimes de la femme d'un certain âge, regrettant qu'elle n'ait pas pris une bonne douche avant de venir. Un élan de fierté l'envahit quand il vit enfin de l'urine sortir par la sonde soigneusement posée par ses soins. Élan qui tourna court quand ladite urine lui atterrit sur le pantalon.

\- Faut mettre le sac au bout, mon gars, sinon ça sert à rien, précisa Joyce non sans un ricanement qui hérissa Draco.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule appris à Draco qu'il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes avant la fin de son service. Soulagé, enfin ce calvaire allait prendre fin, Draco accompagna Joyce dans un dernier box, y suivant un médecin. A quatre pattes sur le brancard se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui grimaçait de douleur. A ses côté, une femme lui tenait la main tout en l'encourageant, lui assurant que tout irait bien.

Pendant que le médecin expliquait au couple ce qui allait se passer, Joyce se pencha vers Draco et lui souffla discrètement :

\- Tu vois mon gars, cet homme se retrouve avec une boule de pétanque coincée dans le cul. Comme elle n'est pas très loin, le médecin va essayer de l'enlever sans chirurgie.

\- Une boule de pétanque ? Mais... Comment elle est arrivée là ? s'étonna Draco.

Le sourire amusé de Joyce ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Ah ça... Lui te dira sûrement qu'il s'est assis sur une chaise et qu'il avait pas vu la boule. En vrai, y'a fort à parier qu'il aime se mettre des objets dans les fesses et que cette fois c'est resté coincé.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ça ?

Joyce haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et se plaça à la tête du malade.

Suivant les instructions, Draco se plaça au niveau du bassin du patient, avec pour mission de l'empêcher de bouger pendant que Joyce lui maintenait un masque diffusant un gaz décontractant sur le visage. Avec horreur, Draco vit le médecin s'enduire de vaseline une main gantée de latex jusqu'au coude et précautionneusement enfoncer le bout de ses phalanges dans l'anus dilaté pour en extraire la boule de pétanque prisonnière.

Au bout de longues minutes d'acharnement, l'objet apparu dans toute sa splendeur métallique et le patient souffla de soulagement. Le médecin délivra des consignes pour la suite des évènements à l'épouse inquiète, et Draco posa un regard éberlué sur l'objet bien rond, bien gros et bien lourd posé dans sa paume (Le médecin l'ayant chargé de nettoyer l'objet avant de le rendre au couple). Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir l'idée de se mettre ça dans les fesses ? Franchement, il n'y avait que les moldus pour avoir des idées pareilles...

En sortant du box, Draco eu l'immense plaisir de découvrir que la relève était arrivée. Joyce l'envoya se changer, lui conseillant de bien se reposer pour remettre ça le lendemain, et Draco quitta le service épuisé, mais soulagé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de changer de tenue, il s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital quand il entendit la voix, maintenant bien connue, de Joyce dire :

\- Il est pas très dégourdi, et il est un peu trop sensible. Et dire que je vais me le traîner pendant six mois...

Vexé, Draco se jura de s'améliorer et ce très rapidement ! Même si pour ça il devrait se jeter un sort lui coupant le sens de l'odorat !

Fin.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma modeste prose ?

Lili


End file.
